Bloodlust
by xSonya
Summary: Will the bloodlust be too strong that they end up lusting for other things they will surely regret later? Or is their control a lot stronger than they had thought?
1. Chapter 1: Bloodlust

Chapter 1 : Bloodlust

He hadn't fed in almost a week. This was pushing it, and he was trying so hard not to lose it right then and there. He'd been keeping his distance from Yuki as frequently as possible, everyone, in fact. Being near her was too much; it would break him. The girl had become disgruntled at his attitude to see her lately, but he, merely became exasperated at her persistence. Though no sooner, she'd eventually caught on to his 'condition' you could say and practically threw herself at him countless times offering her sweet, sweet blood. Of course, He simply pushed her away; he couldn't do this anymore, hurt her like this, it pained him to look at her so vulnerable while she just lay before him.

He hated, no, loathed to let the monster inside him take over, but it resided dominance at the very mere smell, or even talk of the red liquid goodness.

To his dismay; he needed Kuran. That desirable rich and delicate fluid that made him crave just sinking his teeth into the brunette's neck. A wave of pleasure washed over him just at the very thought of it. Zero was slowly losing it, anybody could see that. The red spark in his eye struggled to overthrow him and let that dormant monster possess him. Damn Kuran. Was that wretched pureblood making him wait just to punish him? Did he enjoy this suffering he so willingly bestowed upon him?

_Did he hate me, that much?_ He thought. Sick and twisted vampire, he spat mentally at an imaginary Kaname.

No way was he going to make him beg for it, that's exactly what he wanted, he knew. _He's the one that wants me alive, so why should I ask?_ He thought stubbornly. He'd only drunken the blood once from the pureblood, and boy, that was one experience he would never forget as long as he lived.

He had remembered finding himself almost stooping so low as to be begging for more, hoping time would hurry up before he'd next get to taste him again. At the thought of the memory, he found the beast within him begin to awaken; as the atmosphere changed dramatically, total blackness engulfed the room. The only source of light which resonated was dull, as it slithered in through the gaps in the closed blinds.

The darkness grew within his heart. He'd become the beast once again. Only a small voice guided him, trying to calm him down. Burying his head in his pillow he groaned at the painful unquenched thirst burning deep within his throat. He prayed to whatever god out there that Yuuki didn't come in now, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from absolutely devouring her.

Zero's eyes took on the darkest form of red as they glowed brightly in the dark; the eyes of a monster. The change of scent startled him and he took on a defensive position on the bed as his eyes focused in on the surrounding darkness

"Who is it?" He asked the shadows. He already knew who it was. Him, of course.

Kaname emerged from the shadows, eyes fixated on the fast changing level D. Features drawn with disgust, he simply had to tease.  
"What's wrong Kiryuu?" He taunted. He was going to make him say it, he was going to make him beg. If he wasn't such an important pawn in all of his plans, he'd be glad to leave him here to suffer; to watch him. He'd half expected the Silverette to come but of course, his pride would abstain him from such an uncharacteristic act. Damn his pride.

Both males gazed at each other, Kaname with an expectant expression, and Zero's surprisingly held a silent plea, eyes filled with longing. Removing himself from his tangled bedcovers, he was at Kaname's side in an instant. Zero said nothing to the pureblood; nothing needed to be said. The boy was completely consumed, unable to control himself, the brunette seemed to enjoy his torture and gave a smirk as Zero clawed at his body.

His need to quench the thirst increased tenfold, his face slowly inching itself closer, and closer to Kaname's neck. Surprised at the boys boldness; he felt himself involuntarily shudder as his hot breath brushed against his sensitive skin. Ending his games; he decided to give the boy what he wanted. Gracefully brushing his hair out of the way, he shrugged out of his blazer and begun undoing the first few buttons of his shirt. Zero edged them towards the bed, partially surprised, as his feet were knocked from bellow him, and he found himself sitting upright. Leaning his head to the side, he granted the boy access.

Kaname suddenly felt vulnerable as he was pushed down on the bed and straddled possessively, lust clearly visible in his eyes. He leant down and licking the brunette's neck, Kaname stifled a moan as he bit down on his lip at the unusual sensation the wet tongue brought as it trailed seductively over his jugular. Groaning with anticipation, Zero bit down on the pureblood.

Moaning against his skin as he sucked slowly, savouring the ever so sweetness of the now fresh liquid coursing throughout his body. Kaname's cheeks seemed to flame as did the rest of his body at the boy at his neck as he couldn't hold back the violent moans and groans that escaped him. It was the ultimate physical pleasure. Kaname arched his back towards zero pushing them –what anyone would have thought, especially these two when not in complete bloodlust- uncomfortably close together; but neither seemed to care as they were in pure bliss.

It was like all control had drained itself so willingly from his body when Zero latched his mouth onto his neck. _Oh god _The last time he had to reluctantly give his blood had come nowhere near as close to being as intense as this, mind you, he fed him from his wrist last time. He wouldn't have been able to move even if he wanted to, the pleasure coursing throughout his body seemed to numb his every limb, he was utterly helpless.

To his very own surprise; he was hard. He couldn't help himself brushing himself against Zero's own visible hardness as well; Damn the side effects of feeding, When he came round, Zero was defiantly not gonna let this go. The boy at his neck moaned even louder as he pulled away. Almost as if he returned to his normal self instantly, he couldn't help but ignore the sexual tension that had built up during his feeding. _What the hell was this? Kaname didn't mention anything like this! _He thought as he looked over the state of the pure blood; Clinging to him as if for dear life as he rubbed himself against him. It was an understatement to say he was in utter shock. He couldn't deny that it felt good, as much as he hated to admit it. Kaname looked as if he was under some kind of spell; every inch of his skin was flushed and his eyes were half lidded and glazed over with lust.

The fact that Zero was panting heavily, in the sexiest manner, didn't at all help his situation. The fact that he could literally feel his own blood coursing throughout Zero's body only made things all the more heated. He could do nothing but feel him, deep inside him, and that only turned him on all the more.

"Z-zero" He moaned heavily. He couldn't stop the embarrassing noises escaping his lips. Feeling his own bloodlust begin to dominate him, he pulled Zero's bloody lips down on his own as he licked the full and luscious curves of his mouth lapping up all the remains of blood that stained his lips. Entering his mouth with his tongue, he longed for more. He explored the depths of the boy. Kaname couldn't believe what he was doing, what came over him, but that overwhelming desire resided in him. He was no different to this monster, in reality, he too longed for that so desirable essence that kept them sane.

Still partially confused, Zero was extremely pissed off at the fact his body was enjoying the attention this idiot was giving him, but unable to shake off the desires of wanting, he simply attempted to relax; which didn't last long at all as he realised what the pureblood was doing to him.

Sliding his tongue over the boys again protruding teeth he felt the sharp tip playing with the skin. He had to stop the pureblood now, if he didn't, he wouldn't know how far Kuran was willing to go...

4


	2. Chapter 2: Resistance

**Chapter 2 : Resistance**

He couldn't let Kuran bite him, pierce that so delicate skin on his tongue... Before the sharp tip could seal the deal for them, he separated the heated touch of lips upon lips releasing himself from the brunettes tight grasp.

Having severe difficulty; the gravitational attraction only seemed to grow stronger with each inch that separated the two apart. Kaname was clinging to him so strongly, which didn't help his escape.

Was Kaname actually using his powers? He briefly wondered aloud. The pureblood gasped a no at the sudden lack of friction.  
Kaname lay practically shivering on his bed, the most vulnerable that Zero has ever seen him. It made him feel, surprisingly good, to know how much power he had over the brunette in his current state.

"I-it's the feeding" Kaname pushed, barely getting the words to roll off his tongue.

He didn't know what to do; sure he disliked Kaname, but he had saved him yet again. He had to do something... he couldn't just leave him there, could he? Highly considering his options he looked over at the door wondering if he could be fast enough to escape the pureblood, in this state, surely he could?

Being put in such a state of sexual disposition would seriously hurt his pride, if he was to relieve Kaname of his aroused state. He simply couldn't do it. At the same time he couldn't help the little problem he had in his own trousers. He groaned in frustration.  
He definitely wouldn't be able to look Kaname in the eye after that, avoiding the awkward complications that would follow later, but then again he couldn't help feel regret.

Pushing all thoughts aside; he made a run for it.

The midnight breeze brushed his hair back and was cool against his skin as he ran through the forest finding his usual place of solitude. No one would find him at the stable, that's for sure. Arriving at his destination, he nestled down with his Lilly and tried his hardest to fall into a peaceful slumber.

**Kaname POV**

Kaname didn't know what came over him. He had never known blood sharing to be so... Sexual, sure it was the ultimate physical pleasure, or so he was told anyway... but honestly, it was so... wrong, felt so wrong, especially with Zero.

He shuddered. Oh how he despised his guts... Such a putrid creature. A desperate, disgraceful level-d. He couldn't believe he let the hunter see him in such a degrading state... He'd never felt so vulnerable and helpless in all his life. Not being in control of your body - that was one thing he most definitely wouldn't get used to.

He could believe the fact that Zero had left him there though. He was glad. It would have been for the best. Thought he couldn't help but insult him; _Typical Kiryuu, running from everything, as usual. _

He sighed, touching the place where he'd been bitten; it pulsated and tingled under his soft touch. He shuddered involuntarily again.

Oh wow.

He couldn't deny how good it felt, and couldn't help that burning desire that suddenly washed over him when he found himself almost looking forward to their next bloody-encounter.

So good...

Yet, he grimaced at the grotesque images that now plagued his mind. Shaking such horrid thoughts away, he couldn't quite stomach the fact that he'd just been imagining the hunter touching him, in anything but the usual hostile ways...

Being in such a state, contained and overwhelmed with lust, how could one possibly be able to control... control their actions, their feelings... their wants, and their deepest, darkest desires.

Kaname could still feel traces of him in Zero, the hunters room was quiet, peaceful, but to be honest, he felt to drained to move, to drained to relieve his pained arousal growing between his legs. Thoughts of his little 'problem' were soon forgotten though, as a sudden spell of darkness came over him, he succumbed to the blackness and let it consume him.

** Zero POV**

Unsuccessful in his mission to fall asleep, his thoughts kept deviating back to that damn pureblood. He could seem to get the course of the most recent events out of his mind.

_What the hell?_ Was all he could think. He couldn't believe he'd let the demon consume him so much that he'd let things get so out of hand. An image of the pureblood laying vulnerable on the bed kept flashing to mind. As a result each time, a pleasant shiver ran through his body. God why did such a tantalizing image plague him? Was it the sick pleasure of being in control?

Oh that sweet essence... how he wished for more... He subconsciously licked his lips, imagining his mouth at the purebloods soft neck. The way the crimson liquid felt as it trickled down his throat. He couldn't help but shiver again as he moaned aloud.

Lifting himself from the hay, he'd thought he'd given enough time for Kuran to leave his room. Yet obviously he was wrong...

This he wasn't quite what he had been expecting... Kaname was still on his bed, bare chest on show, and dried blood matting his porcelain skin. He sighed frustrated as he could feel the little demon inside him jump up and down in delight, the flickering red residing in his eye. He hadn't drunk much from the pureblood.

_Why did he have to still be here?_ He groaned inwardly pushing his eyebrows together in frustration at the lithe form so peaceful on his bed. _God damn it._

That overwhelming desire to steal more of that heavenly substance that fuelled his life source, the fire in his heart, washed over him as he found himself approaching the sleeping figure on the bed. God, so vulnerable... He wanted, no, needed... more...

**I edited both chapters, hopefully they're a lot better now. I also tried to lengthen the second chapter, which I found I wasn't very successful xD**

Review and let me know what you think! :)

4


	3. Chapter 3: Bloody Encounter

**Sorry if the POV is a bit confusing in this chapter, hope it isn't hard to understand, enjoy! :) I haven't read over it so I apologies for any mistakes in advance.**

**Chapter 3: Bloody Encounter**

Climbing on the form on the bed, he couldn't help that his tongue had suddenly taken a mind of its own as it begun sucking and lapping at the smooth luscious bare skin. He moaned in utter pleasure at not only the sweet essence that teased his taste buds, but the helpless form beneath him. He was in control. And he was loving every second of it.

**Kaname POV**

A soft and silky texture, wet and trailing down his neck. He wasn't quite sure if he was dreaming or not but he was dizzy and barely there as he drifted in and out a state of conscious. Then it was there again, that unbearable pleasure. The one that would numb you from head to toe, overwhelm you with complete bliss. He could feel it again, feel himself in the form above him, it was Zero. He grabbed him and dug his nails into the back of his shirt as he pulled him closer.

He could feel _everything_, but he wanted more, more of him. The touch of zeros skin was like some kind of aphrodisiac. It was stimulating that dark and sexual desire within him, that want inside. That invisible electricity tingling as the surface of their skin met. Kaname couldn't help but think he wouldn't mind waking up to these erotic sensations all the time.

Zero moaned as he sucked at his neck slowly savouring that so crimson goodness, breathing erratic as the breath washed over and across that wet skin.

A small gasp escaped his lips as Zero's clothed length brushed briefly against his own. He ground his hips upwards to gain more of the delicious friction.  
The I-hate-Zero side of his brain seemed totally dysfunctional. If he were in any normal frame of mind, no way would he ever let something as intimate and sexual as this let it go on between them. But he couldn't help but want himself inside Zero, deep inside Zero.

In hurried lustful state he tarred Zero's shirt into shreds. It was beginning to get hot, real hot. The way their bare chests pressed up against each other, and the way their forms intertwined and moulded together so perfectly. Yet, it still wasn't enough.

Skimming his hands down the sides of his bare torso, he pushed both his hands down both sides of the hunter's loose waistband, sliding the irritating fabric down his legs.

Zero was naked above him, completely, and oh god, was he turned on. Like a feather, his finger made its way further down his back as he pushed his finger passed that tight ring of muscle and briefly stretched him out, before the bulge in his trousers got too much to bear, and he couldn't wait anymore.

Zero had finished feeding by then, realising he was stark naked in front of the pureblood. He panicked. Crap. He gasped and lifted himself slightly, Kaname was breathing heavily and erotically beneath him. He had gotten carried away again and this time he was in an even worse situation. He was straddling Kaname, he was completely naked, and something was rubbing against his ass. He didn't even want to begin to imagine what that might be...

Too consumed to even realise Zero had stopped, he clearly wanted to carry on. "Kaname" He half warned half moaned. "Stop" He whimpered. What the hell, why couldn't he even talk straight? He was embarrassed, to say the least. He could die right there.  
Kaname was fondling him, stroking his length with those so delicate fingers, up and down, slow and smooth. _Hell did it feel good._ Pulling the hunter down on him he bared his sharp fangs and bit harshly on the flesh at his neck as he slowly entered him.

He could feel, everything; him inside Kaname, and Kaname inside him, and not just in the sexual way. _God_. Good didn't even cut the description. He was suddenly lifted by such a euphoric high, he felt like the intense pleasure could knock him unconscious.  
_So this is what Kaname had to endure when he fed on him?_

He was having trouble thinking coherently, and when Kaname thrust up into that spot inside him, he couldn't think at all. This was wrong. So wrong, but it felt so damn right. If Kaname couldn't keep control of himself, how in the hell could he?

The hunter's blood was like the finest chocolate on his tongue, thick and sweet, never in all his years had he tasted such a rarity.  
Zero started moving on his own, still consumed in the aftermath of his feeding, he could feel all of Kaname as he bounced up and down, taking his length in and out. Kaname thrust upward to meet Zero.

Sure Kaname was bottoming, but he was the one fucking. He was passively in control. He could grow quite used to Zero riding him, he thought briefly about making this a frequent occurrence and begun to think of different ways he could get Zero to initiate these acts with him. Of course the sane part of him wouldn't allow such things to happen, but who knows?

Yeah, he hated him. And he was using him. Why couldn't he use him in more ways than just to protect Yuki. He was giving him _his_ blood so why couldn't he use the hunter as he saw fit? And what's wrong to enjoy it too? He would surely be dead by now if it was for him anyway, so if anything he should be grateful. He smirked maliciously at what he had in mind for their next 'session'. There was nothing he loved more than to see the hunter all worked up after Kaname got what he wanted. And let's face it. Kaname always got what he wanted.

_So... this is what it was like having sex with your worst enemy._ He couldn't help but mentally laugh. He was thoroughly enjoying the expression plastered on Zero's face, the way he screamed when he hit his prostate, the way he moaned as he fondled him.

Zero felt himself on the edge as Kaname's expert hand worked at him, pumping him fast and hard, waves of pure pleasure washing down through both of them.

He could feel the heat convulse around him as Zero came, the sticky white liquid covering his chest and stomach, sending him over the edge as well with one last thrust upward as he released inside him. Both gasping with a loud moan, Kaname couldn't stop the name that so shamelessly escaped his lips.

"Zero!" He collapsed on Kaname, both lay silently revelling in the aftermath of their climax, which gave a chance to set in what just happened... He'd let him use him like that... He felt disgusting; yet again the pureblood had manipulated him. He felt the sudden urge to wash himself from the shameful sin he just committed, but he was too tired to move, and Kaname was still fully sheathed inside him. Unsure why, he couldn't help grimace at the thought, but it was soon making him hard again. Zero groaned, and Kaname snickered beneath him. He gave him his most deathly glare he could muster, but that soon crumbled as Kaname thrust up teasingly into him. Yeah, tonight was going to be a long night – especially for our dear Zero.

This didn't change anything between either of them, they still hated each other. They hated each other more in fact, especially on Zero's account, and he wasn't afraid to show it. They loathed the fact that they needed each other so badly, needed that touch, the contact, that sexual ecstasy that only they could get from each other.

No one found out about their little encounters, no one needed to. But they continued to meet. Nothing was said, nothing needed to be said, and they carried out their actions in pure and utter want in the heat of the moment, of the bloodlust. They took their turns in domination, as much as Kaname loathed this, he was utterly helpless under Zeros wondering hands... and fangs.

Only Kaname could get off on pain. He was a complete Masochist behind closed doors. He thrived in the feel, he basked in it. The way Zero would slam into him so mercilessly the way those pleasured shot s of pain would shoot up his spine. Sick pleasure. Sick, sick pleasure.

He couldn't deny his growing fondness for the boy. The way he'd make himself bleed, oh, that only made the hunter go into an even bigger frenzy. He loved that lusty look that would glaze over in his eye, that utter want. No, that need for blood.

He could get off looking at such a face, such a face contorted in not only pleasure, but pain too. That ounce of his sweet blood that would never fully satisfy his unquenchable thirst, only pained the hunter all the more, and always kept him coming back, coming back for even more. This could only fuel Kaname's pleasure. Oh god, he loved seeing his prey in pain.

He would revel in that confused look that the hunter would give them when the effects subsided, that fuelled that ever pissed of attitude of his even more when the hunter found out when he'd used him for sex yet again. No he wasn't desperate. He just loved tormenting the hunter. Making him hurt. Deep inside he enjoyed it, of course who wouldn't?

The kind of torture Zero had to endure would make anyone think he's a masochist himself. He was pissed off at the fact that Kaname would use him like that, yet he loved every second he would obtain that so irresistible, delectable, crimson liquid; warm and sweet. Oh god, to die for. He couldn't deny that the sex wasn't good either, he was a god, but with your enemy? Honestly, who did that?

It didn't end like this thought, as Kaname had a new plan in mind, that malicious smirk re-appearing on his face as he thought of a new way in which to manipulate Zero into doing what he wanted.

Their next encounter would indeed be an interesting one.

**This will probably end with the next chapter, if I get around to writing it that is! Anyway, review and do let me know what you think! :)**

7


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I finally begin the first part of the last chapter... It's been a while since I took a look at this, sorry it's so short! Enjoy!**

It got to a point where he would dread that certain space of time every week, and against his will and all the reluctance in him, his inner monster would drag his form back to the red-eyed devil everyone liked to call their 'pureblood lord'

He snickered. Fools. Yet, he was no less of a fool himself in reality, falling to the simple whim of his own thirst. 'Pathetic' His conscious voiced at the back of his mind, surprisingly loud over the boom of the rowdy female audience the stupid vampires had. He usually mocked himself for him being the stupid weakling he was. It was his own fault, becoming so dependent on him, so addicted. It was like a drug... The most dangerous one of all.

As good as that heavenly elixir was, as it slid down his throat; his own pride had to pay the price, as well as losing a fragment of his innocence each and every time. Both took a hard hit, and each encounter made it even more impossible to forget... Every action, every scream; be it in pleasure or pain. Not to his surprise either; his thoughts had consisted solely of that very thing itself recently. He was unable to shake such occurrences from his mind.

Before his mind could re-simulate the detailed graphic images, he was almost thankful for the interruption, as the metallic sound of the gate clinking open bought him back into that state of realism. But just like his thoughts, reality had been harsh on him, and he only found such memories racing back, when his eyes fixed briefly with that of the devil himself.

Kuran.

He pulled his own gaze away almost desperately, focusing on anything and everything other than the brunette he was sure was walking leisurely towards him.

Inevitably; the task was unsuccessful, as the pureblood approached the little bubble he'd mentally constructed around himself. "What do you want Kuran?" He snapped, with his usual scowl in place, before Kaname could get a word in edge ways.

"It's great to see you too" His voice was laced with sarcasm. He could just imagine that flicker of amusement play about his features without looking up at the man.

"Piss off and stop stalking me" That infamous defence mechanism within him growled back.

"Don't flatter yourself Kiryu" When he looked up, his expression was void of any amusement. "There was an assignment from the vampire association." He paused, his voice turning to that of a hushed whisper. "It requires the two of us. Be at my room at 8pm tonight." He murmured, walking off and leaving no room for any insignificant retaliation on the matter. He gaped as the figure retreated, along with the rest of the night class giving him pointed glares.

"What was that about?" Yuki's voice rang through the silence of the now abandoned gate. How long had he been standing there? He looked to Yuki, genuine concern etched into those usually carefree features.

"It was nothing" He replied curtly, before striding off into the opposite direction.

2


End file.
